The present invention relates to door access control methods with two types of unlocking identifications and, more particularly, to door access control methods using at least one of a biological unlocking identification and a non-biological unlocking identification.
Door access control is one of a plurality of methods enabling managing personnel to control access to one or more doors as well as providing an anti-burglar effect. Door access control is particularly useful in a situation or a space where many people or unspecified people can enter and leave. With the progress of technologies, door access control has evolved from manual approaches to electronic methods. Some door access control methods use pin numbers, electronic keys or biological features and are generally classified into a biological identification type (such as fingerprints or a facial pattern) and a non-biological identification type (such as pin numbers or encoded packets).
These electronic door access control methods generally include only one of the biological identification and the non-biological identification. However, these electronic door access control methods lack flexibility, and no other means is provided to instantly release the door access control when the identification system malfunctions or is out of order.
Furthermore, it is difficult for the personnel monitoring people passing through the door if only the non-biological identification is used for controlling the door access.